His Goddess
by GhostWriter226
Summary: What if Daine didn't get a choice about becoming a goddess or staying in the mortal realm. This is a one-shot about what if she became a goddess... short and kinda sad, warning you now. You don't like it, don't read it then.


**Hello! this is my first Daine/Numair fanfiction, even though it is only a one shot. It's a little different from what I'm used to writing, but I really wanted to write my own D/N story! So... let me know what ya'll think! If I get enough reviews... I will consider making it an actual story, maybe.**

**Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns all the characters and such, which make me very sad.**

**I am sorry for the errors involving spelling and gramar. I'm tired and I'm only posting this becasue its my best friends birthday today (its midnight) and she is turning 17... so yeah. Enjoy!**

* * *

**His Goddess**

A loud pounding filled the air on the first day of spring. Fighters on both sides stopped to see what was causing such a loud sound. Even the animals- wild and domestic- were silent. It was the calm before a hurricane. Then chaos broke out. The enemies horses reared and threw their mounts. Bears, wolves, foxes and other animals alike charged from the woods and attacked the fallen men and the foot soldiers. "Goddess." A stocky red-headed warrior whispered in shock. "Is that-"

"Wild magic." Her companion confirmed. He was a tall lanky, long haired mage. Black and sliver magic swirled around his hands. The immortals in the sky scattered as birds of prey and a flock of stormwings dive-bombed them. "Daine…" Numair murmured under his breath. His heart clenched at the thought of his Daine, his magelet, his love. She had been missing for nearly two weeks and she had yet return. Numair had lost count of the number of times he had drained himself searching for his lost love. Alanna, Jon, Ouna, and everyone else quickly learned to leave the grieving mage along in fear of being turned into a tree. The only reason why he even left his tower was because he had been sent word of rumors of a wild mage being used around these parts of Tortall. Rumors of a new goddess were ignored.

Watching the animals turn the table of the war, Numair began searching for Daine, using the focus he had made so long ago. Feeling his magic start to drain, Numair yanked on the reins of the horse he was riding. The grey mare shook her mane, showing her irritation before galloping off towards what they both felt; the strength of wild magic. Numair did not know what had urged him to ride Daine's horse, Cloud.

When he felt they were close; he began calling out her name. "Daine!" He yelled, searching the trees for any sign of her. Cloud sent out her own calls. But their search was not successful because a thick mist suddenly surrounded them and everything else. Cloud could barely avoid running into trees. They ended up back beside the Lioness where the mist thinned enough to see their surroundings. "What is doing on?" Alanna demanded. All the animals had disappeared, leaving the valley eerily silent. Buri, Ouna, and the Riders joined them in silence.

A stormwing's sliver wings glinted in the sunlight. "You have angered the gods, particularly one goddess." He called out to the masses below him. "The Wild Goddess is here to teach you filthy mortals a lesson!" He crackled in glee. The pounding sound grew louder still. Then suddenly, it stopped. Tension grew thicker than the mist around them. Then a girl appeared above the treetops.

Mist swirled around her feet and sliver glinted in brown curly hair that could be seen from under a forest green cloak. A flacon was sitting on her shoulder. Numair instantly knew that it was a falcon god. "Enough bloodshed had been split. Crease fighting, or you will be slaughtered!" Her voice echoed with voice of the past. All who heard it shivered.

"We do not know you, so we do not fear you!" One foolish solider shouted to the miner goddess. He didn't stand a chance against her power. Two wolves tore the man apart. Numair felt a coldness settle in his bones. He knew those wolves. The white one was the male wolf god Old White and the black one was his mate Night Black. "Any other two-legers want to test our teeth and claws?" Old White howled out to the masses.

Warriors on both sides fled. Only a select few were either brave enough or foolish enough to stay. They had a sneaking suspicion of what was going on and who this new "goddess" was. Numair felt his heart tug painfully.

When the valley was empty except of the dead and those who did not flee, Stormwings descended. Alanna shuttered. "I will never get used to them. I wish they would go back where they came from." The woman warrior said grimly.

"then what would stop mortals from continuously killing without thinking of the conquences?" A soft voice said behind them. Numair, Alanna, Ouna, and Buri all turned around quickly. The Wild Goddess stood behind them. Numair took shaky steps towards her. He stopped a few feet away. Numair reached out his hand slowly, fingers shaking slightly as he pushed the hood back. "Daine," he whispered before the girl leaped at him, hugging him tightly. "Sweetling," He cried softly, hugging her so tightly that his fingers started to ache.

"Hey! Share her! You're not the only one who missed her." Alanna snapped, pushing aside the tall mage. Nut Numair never fully released her; keeping contact with his love by keeping his hand on her waist. All of her friends hugged her tightly.

When the reunion was over, Numair tugged her close once again. "Where have you been Magelet? I have been searching everything for you." Numair asked.

"I know. And you shouldn't have drained yourself so much you dolt. You could've killed yourself." Daine scolded. Numair blushed slightly. "And how do you know that?" He asked.

"Because one can see everything from the realm of the gods." She replied.

"So are you really… a goddess?" Buri asked slowly. Daine looked down at her feet and scuffed her boot on the ground. Doing so, her cloak and the mist disappeared, leaving the Daine they all knew and loved. "Yes. I'm a minor goddess like my ma. The Great gods said I would get into too much trouble if I had full access to both realms. So, they made me a goddess of wild magic. The only reason why I could come to the mortal realm today is because of the beginning of spring and with the help of the animal gods. O must return soon, otherwise the other gods will get antsy and mad. They didn't like the idea of me coming here to end the Immortal War, but they were forced to agree with me that something must be done now. I won't be able to come back until the first day of fall, possibly summer." She explained sadly.

"They didn't give you a choice?" Alanna demanded.

"No. Mithros decided it would be easier if I stayed there permantly. And besides, he figured I would be happier with Ma and Da and Badger."

No one said anything for a long while. Thunder boomed in the sky, letting the new minor goddess know that her time in the mortal realm was at an end. "No. I just got you back. I can't loose you again." Numair cried out. The others glanced between them and knew it was their time to leave the couple alone to say goodbye. One by one, they tearfully and painfully hugged her goodbye and walked away. They had secretly known that Numair was in love with his student and that Daine was in love with her lanky mage. Once their retreating backs were out of sight, mage and goddess turned to each other.

"Please don't leave me again," Numair said, voice breaking. Tears in her eyes made Daine blink rapidly. "I don't want to leave either, but I must." She whispered before standing on her tip toes to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him down to her level. That was all the encouragement he needed. His lips gently pressed hers to his in a kiss that was the definition of true love. With tears in their eyes, they said their goodbyes to their love. "Remember, I will always watch over you Storkman." Daine whispered in between kisses.

"I'm never going to get rid of that nickname, am I Sweetling?" Numair chuckled.

"Not a chance." She laughed bitterly. They pulled back to stare at each other. "I love you." Daine whispered.

"I love you more," Numair retorted.

"Try to stay out of trouble; I won't be able to save your skin again personally and the animal gods will only do so much, even when asked politely."

"I won't promise that unless… you promise me something." Numair said, a small smile on his lips.

"What?" Daine asked curiously.

"Promise me that you'll wear this ring and see me every chance you can." Numair said seriously as he pulled out a sliver ring with a diamond that sparkled in the fading light. Daine gasped as she stare at it. "That's not what you were originally going to ask me when you planned to give me this, was it?"

"No. I planned on convincing you to marry me my love. But since you're a goddess now, this is the best I can do."

Daine took the ring from him and slipped it onto her left ring finger. "Yes. I promise to be your goddess. I shall see you on the first day of summer." Daine whispered one last 'I love you' before she disappeared completely.

Numair's heart crumpled and he fell to his knees, tears sliding down his face. When he was about to fall apart completely, a warmth encircled his ring finger. He looked down to see a plain sliver ring glowing faintly there. Taking it off to study it, an inscription appeared on the inside. _I love you forever Storkman._ Feeling warmth and love fill his heart, he replaced the ring and stood. With this constant reminder of her love, he would be able to make it through the days until he saw her next. For now, he would see that a new shrine would be built for his love, the Wild Goddess.

**The End**

* * *

**What did you think? A little sad, yeah kinda. But still let me know what you think!**

**Ghosty**


End file.
